Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 9: Hikari
by sonicfan0987
Summary: Soon after HCC8 Rage finds a hedgehog in the Whitetail Woods this hedgehog turned out to be none other then his son Hikari the Hedgehog. An awkward family reunion makes Hikari question all he thought he knew about himself and turns his back on Rage and his pals. Can Rage and the gang get through to Hikari or will he fall to Darkness becoming their newest mortal foe?
1. Chapter 1

**Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 9: Hikari**

**By Sonicfan0987**

_**Yup it's time to reveal the next chapter in the saga this time I will be introducing an OC from Sonic Youth: Uprising but a younger version of him. This character is Hikari the Hedgehog and that is all I will disclose about him... the rest you will have to wait to find out! This will be focused on more after I finish writing Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 8 but I am posting it now so you all have an idea on what is going on with this installment.**_

_(Rage POV)_

_I'm Burning Rage Guardian of Equestria, Prince of Unity and most importantly The Guardian of Chaos! However please call me Rage all the titles make my skin crawl. Man have I been busy! First I had to stop Dr. Finitevus and a revived Mephilies which my brother sacrificed his life to save Twilight! He was revived later but it hurt to be without him. Then I had to take out the Changelings after they took control of Equestria and Mobius while I was out training in the Chaos Dimension. Shortly after Nix the being who had made Christain the evil person he used to be woke up Princess Molestia when he tried corrupting Princess Celestia and let me tell ya that was a boat load of fun... I just finished another quest that was rather interesting... My Ponyville friends Christain and I had to save some alternate world of Equestria from an Alicorn called Vlagh. The pony who guided us Eclipse was great until he revealed he used us to regain the dark power that Vlagh stole from him to take rule over the dimensions alongside his group of friends. All but this one mare Emvy who lives in Ponyville with us now she was just broken when we had to fight Eclipse. I am guessing they were really close or something like that. Anways I know that this peace will not last long for I feel something is coming... something big..._

**Chapter 1: Hikari the Hedgehog**

**Mobius**

**Year: 2128**

**Location: New Westside City~Hedgehog Residence**

**Time: 3:00 PM**

In the mid sized house lived three hedgehogs all best friends and sons of what was known as "Trio of Hedgehog Heroes" They were to put it simply the sons of Sonic the Hedgehog hero of Mobius, Shadow the Hedgehog another Hero of Mobius but more of a half hero half evil doer. Then there was Rage the Hedgehog who was the famed Guardian of Chaos on Mobius. All three were dead but what they did not know is that Rage was still alive just residing in Equestria so to Mobius he was dead only a handful of people knew his true whereabouts and that would be his two brothers, Icezer and Xage the Hedgehogs. Not even his own son Hikari the Hedgehog knew his father was living in a different world.

The three in this house were Hikari the Hedhehog the son of Rage the Hedgehog and guardian of Chaos for a second set of emeralds but he did not know that his set is a second and the first resides with his father in Equestria. Along with him was Wind the Hedgehog the son of Sonic the Hedgehog and Mason the Hedgehog son of Shadow the Hedgehog. Hikari was alone today as the other two were on vacation with some of their friends. Hikari enjoyed the peace and quiet as he woke up and changed into his attire.

Hikari was a red hedgehog with sky blue eyes and black hair. He wore a black zip up vest with a white shirt under it with the Japanese symbol for Light 光 or Hikari where his name comes from. Hikari was just like his father when it came to The Chaos Guardians however his mentor and master Leo the Cat told him that his father was more skilled but that may have been due to the fact that he started at a younger age the Hikari did. But Hikari did not care as long as he knew his father was proud. Today he was going to The Mystic Ruins to meet Icezer he was in the midst of Green Hill when he notices a certain scientist scooping up Animals.

"Well change of plans..." Hikair sighs walking over to Dr. Eon Robotnik who was Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's son most called him "Eggman Jr." since both were still alive Hikari just happened to run across Eon. He walks over and yells "Drop the critters Robuttkid!" he says

"Ah Hikari the Hedgehog so glad you could join us..." Eon says

"Us?" Hikari chuckles "I assume the others are the animals I am going to rescue from you." he smiles "No lets avoid making this embarrassing for you and why don't you drop the animals now and we can go our own ways." Hikari suggests

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" another voice comes from behind Hikari and he turns to see Eggman in his Eggmobile

"Well if it isn't Egghead." Hikari says

"You fell right into our trap and now we can test our new invention that we stole from your Grandfather!" Eggman laughs

"Maxims Chaotic?" Hikari asks

"That's right hedgehog we are going to use out Egg Transport Deviece or EDT for short and you are going to be our lab rat!" Eon laughs as Eggman lowers a laser gun while a swarm of Egg Pawns surround Hikari.

"You won-" Hikari begins before he is struck by the beam and blacks out as he is transported elsewhere

**Equestria**

**Year: 2032**

**Location: Whitetail Woods~ with Rage**

**Time: around 2 PM**

Burning Rage or just Rage for short was walking in the woods on his way back from the Moonlit Lake where he had been relaxing. He soon sees a red hedgehog laying in the grass before froming into... an Alicorn! Rage runs over and using a Chaos Emerald he was able to change the hedgehog back to his Mobian form however only for a brief moment but still long enough to see who it was as a spark goes off in his head. "Hikari..." Rage says "...this can't be good..." Rage takes Hikari and moves him to The Palace of Friendship in the Guest ares so he could recover. Rage stuck with him until he work up

'Ugh what happened... the last thing I remember is being ambushed bu both Robuttniks and then blacking out...' Hikari thinks coming to. He goes to rub his throbbing head when he notices something... he had no hands! "What in the name of Chaos?!" he yells and Rage shoots his head up to see Hikari awake

"I see you have woken up Hikari the Hedgehog..." Rage chuckles

"What?" Hikari looks at the Aliconr sitting across the room "Who are you and how do you know my name is Hikari?" he asks

"Well that's a hell of a way to greet your father!" Rage chuckles with a smirk

"You my father? Get real my father is dead!" Hikari says

"Is that what you truly believe?" Rage asks him

"No..." Hikari sighs "I know he is out there somewhere... now what the hell happened and where am I?"

"Well son, this is Ponyville a town in the world of Equestria a peaceful world inhabited by ponies, and other creatures... I am an Alicor a Unicorn with the wings of a Pegasus as are you son." Rage says "Alicorns are very rare and until you came there were only 5."

"Don't call me that I am not your son call me Hikari!" Hikari says "now who are you?"

Rage sighs "My name is Prince Burning Rage the Prince of Unity and guardian of Equestria... but please call me Rage..." Rage smirks

"Ha ha ha very funny you are trying to make a name up that sounds like my fathers!" Hikari says "Well you can stop trying you're not my father! I would never be the son of some pony in an alternate universe!" Hikari yells in defense

Rage sighs yet again... "I guess if you won't believe me then I will prove it to you..."

"Prove what to me?" Hikari asks as Rage glows and changes to his hedgehog form looking at Hikari who's eye widen in surprise and joy "Father!" he gasps in awe "It really is you!" he says as Rage morphs back as Hikari hugs him "Why haven't you returned to Mobius?! Come on we should go right away!" Hikari says trying to drag Rage

"I am afraid I cannot..." Rage sighs

"But why?" Hikari asks "Mobius is your home!"

"I am sorry Hikari but Equestria is my home... I cannot leave them... not when I have such an important role both in Equestria and with the Chaos Emeralds..." Rage says

"You mean there are Chaos Emeralds here too?!" Hikari gasps

"The original set is... the one you take care of is a second set." Rage says "I have had Dex keep me updated on how you are doing and I am impressed." Rage says "Now why are you here?"

**to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2:Disowned

**Chapter 2: Disowned**

"Hikari I understand you are upset but you have to understand that this will lead you nowhere but to a path of darkness!" Rage says

"And how do I know I can trust you? You lied to me about everything for years!" Hikari says with a growl "You are a lier Rage and I am no longert your son."

"Hikari!" Rage says as Hikari storms out of the Castle as Twilight comes in with the rest of the gang

"Rage who wsa that?" Twilight asks

"That was Hikari... my son..." Rage sighs upset about the way things had turned out with them

"Arn't you happy to see him Rage? Why the long face?" Fluttershy asks

"I was afraid of this since the day Hikari was born..." Rage sighs "He has already begun walking a path to the darkness and I am afraid I have made it worse... If Hikari yeilds to darkness then our enemies will have a Chaos Guardian on their side."

(Meanwhile with Hikari)

Hikari was sitting in a feild as a Hedgehog looking into the skies in anger. Soon Mephilies comes out of a portal, "What is wrong Hikari?" he asks

"Mephilies?" Hikari asks before sighing "My father..."

"You mean Rage?" the dark hedgehog asks

"Yeah... all these years I have been thinking he was dead while the whole damn time he was here in this other world with these... these... equines!" Hikari yells outraged "I want to show him!" he yells puching a rock causing it to smash to dust

"Then do it!" Mephilies says

"I... can't... besides he has more knowledge about Chaos then I ever will... he can predict my moves to easily." Hikari grunts

Mephilies smiles and forms an orb of dark energy "Then join me... join the darkness that way you can get your revenge on him for leaving you while he lived a good life!"

Hikari looks at the orb thinking before he sighs and takes it. As he does his eyes shrink as he is shrouded in dark energy. His fur turns dark gray and his jacket torn and covered in dried blood. His T shirt was torn in multipe areas and his normally long pants torn into a short fashion. He opens his now blood red eyes and looks at Mephilies

"Now what?" he asks

"We move on to gather more of Rage's foes... we will not only take him out but force him to live long enough for him to witness Equestria fall and all the friends he has killed..." Mephilies chuckles

(Ponyville)

The gang was sitting in the throne area thinking of what to do next. Soon Rage shutters "That can't be right..." he says as Discord shakes himself "You feel it too Discord?"

"Yeah... something is off." he says

"I fear for Hikari... I am going to go find him." Rage says standing up and walking to the door

"Wait Rage!" Rainbow Dash says following him "I will go with you!"

"Thank's for the offer Rainbow Dash but I think this is something I need to do alone." Rage sighs

"Don't care!" Rainbow Dash says "I am not letting you go alone! You've said it yourself that you need to stop acting like such a lone wolf. Besides it wouldn't be very loyal of me to leave a friend in need now would it?" she asks

Rage smiles he knew there was no stopping her Rainbow Dash _was The Element of Loyalty_ afterall, "Very well Rainbow Dash thank you." he says as they fly off together

"Be careful Rage!" Christain yells at them "I have a strange feeling something is amiss!"

Rage and Rainbow Dash were flying over the plains between Ponyville and Canterlot when the notice what looked like Hikari and they go down to land as Rage turns to his hedgehog form on the way down. They then run upto him "Hikari!" Rage yells as the hedgehog turns around and Rage looks in surprise "Wait a sec... Hikari is that?"

"Yes... it's me!" Hikari says as Mephilies walks up to his side

"Hikari you didn't!" Rage says

"Yes I did!" Hikari says "I am with the Darkness now... you will feel the pain I felt all these years in due time Rage the hedgehog as you watch the world you now claim as your home destroyed and the ones you love killed slowly and painfully!" he laughs

"Hikari there is no need to involve Equestria in this!" Rage says "How can you give into the Darkness?! What would your mother think?!"

"Silence!" Hikari yells in a state of emotional breakdown "You have no right to speak of her after what you have done!"

"Hikari if you would just let me explain-!" Rage tries to reason with his son but is cut off again

"Explain what?! That you came to this world and found it much more suitible so you decided to remain while the rest of Mobius thinks you are dead?!" Hikari asks

"Hikari theres more to it! I did not choose to come here! It was Eggmans fault! And I decided to stay because when I found out everything about your grandfather and my birth I knew where I was needed more! When I found out I was in the same position you are in right now! The whole time I had been lied to and I wanted to make my father pay for what he had done! But I got over it... I didn't tell you to protect you as did my father with me please Hikari you have to understand!"

"Enough!" Hikari yells "You do not understand at all! Just you wait Rage I will belooking forward to killing you!" he laughs disappearing

"Hikari..." Rage sighs looking to the ground morphing back to his Alicorn form as Rainbow Dash puts a wing around him "...why?"

"Rage come on... we should get back to Ponyville before it gets dark." Rainbow Dash says in a soft voice

"Y-yeah." Rage sniffs "Let's go..."

(Ponyville Palace of Friendship)

Rage and Rainbow Dash walk in to see the rest eagerly awaiting their return "Well?" Discord asks

"Hikari has... joined the darkness..." Rage says "He and Mephilies are planning something but I do not know what."

"No that can't be!" Christain gasps "Why would he do this?"

"He wants to make me pay for all the suffering that he has gone through..." Rage sighs

(Meanwhile)

"So what do we do?" Hikari asks Mephilies

"We will grab all of Rage's worst foes and we will team up to kill him!" Mephilies laughs

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3: Foes and a Shadow

**Chapter 3: Foes and a Shadow**

[Tartarus]

Nightmare Moon, Eclipse who was now Nightmare Eclipse after taking the power that was hidden in his friends were sitting with annoyed looks watching Molestia rape Tirek. They didn't have much of a choice since they were all locked on the same chain ring.

"This is so messed up!" Nightmare Moon says disgusted yelling down to Cerberus "Can you please move me and Eclipse?! If is see Molestia on top of Tirek one more Time I am going to go crazy!" she yells but there was no response from the three headed dog who normally would yell up and snap at them if they bothered him at all. "Hay!" she yells at the others making Molestia stop and Tirek throws her off of him Eclipse looks at her with the others. "Is it just me or has Cerberus been gone longer then he said he would?"

"Now that you mention it yes..." Tirek says "He should have returned hours ago."

"I bet he got lost." Eclipse says fiddling with his chain when Mephilies and Hikari walk up the stairs looking at them

"Who are you two?" Nightmare Moon asks "here to mock us on our defeats by the damn Prince Rage?!" she growls

"That Alicorn cursed me wit this!" Tirek says pointing a Molestia

"I sware he is going to die when I see him!" Eclipse yells throwing a rock past the two strangers

"Relax." Mephilies says "We are here to free you." he says "We took out Cerberus and he will be gone for quite some time. Then all of the prisoners look at Mephilies and Hikari "BUT there is a catch..."

"Waht is it?" Molestia asks tapping her hoof

"You must join Hikari and I in defeating Rage and forcing him to watch the world he loves so much be consumed by Darkness and his best friends and pals slowly and painfully killed right in front of his eye while he cannot do anything about it!"

"If it will get me out I am in but do we get anything out of it besides the pleasure of killing Rage and torturing him?" Tirek asks

"Why yes... you all can rule a world of your own and do as you please with it." Hikari says

"Just who are you two though?" Eclipse asks

"I am Mephilies the Dark and this is Hikari the Hedgehog he is Rage's son who wants revenge for being abandoned by Rage. He gets the honor of killing Rage since he suffered for 23 years due to Rage." Mephilies says "You still want in?" he asks and they all nod before they are warped out of Tartarus and onto Dark Mobius.

[With Rage and the gang 2 PM]

Rage and the gang were on their way back from The Canterlot Shopping Plaza Rage and Rainbow Dash head their own way to store their new items in their home on Angel Island

"So Rage did you get much?" Rainbow asks as they land on the floating island and Rage was forced into his hedgehog form

"Why yes I did." Rage says " with a smile and a blush in fact this is for you" he then uses his magic to hand Rainbow Dash a Wonderbotls Pin along with a signed picture of Spitfire.

"Wow Rage how did you get this?" Rainbow asks looking at the Picture

"Spitfire owed me one for helping her build a new crash course at the Academy and I asked for this and although she was confused when I told her it was a gift she understood.

"It's awesome!" Rainbow squeals kissing Rage on the cheek as they walk up to The Shrine and Knuckles tries to punch Rage but with out looking or moving his head he puts his hand up and grabs Knuckles fist "Nice Try Knuckles but you are too slow and easy to detect." Rage then throws him behind him and Rainbow Dash

"grr..." Knuckles growls before a certain hedgehog lands on him

"Ow!" Rage says kicking the hedgehog off to see Shadowstar "Shadowstar what in blazes was that for!"

"Rage the Hedgehog I am here for a rematch!" Shadowstar says

Rage looks at him in a mix of anger and annoyance "Can it wait? I am kind of in the middle of a problem here?"

"No it can't!" Shadowstar yells leaping for Rage who jumps out of the way and counters with a roundhouse only to Shadowstar grab his foot and toss him off a few feet. "Hmph!" he smirks leaping on Rage "I win!" he says with a smile

"Haven't we discussed this?" Rage asks "And been in this position before?"

"yeah there is nothing you can do!" he says

"Demonic Chaos Blast!" Rage yells forcing his foe off of him and back into a wall of rocks as Rage leaps into the air and lands on his feet with his sword drawn.

"Final Amaterasu!" he yells but nothing happenes "What? Why can't I access my powers?" he wonders aloud as Rage kicks him down

"Effects of Demonic Chaos! It sapped all you Chaos and other non physical powers!" Rage chuckles "So at this point the fight is over as it wil take you too long to recover from the sap and Ihave too much power for you to take me on with no magic or anything."

"You are right Rage the Hedgehog you win again..." he sighs "I just can't seem to beat you..."

"It's alright man." Rage says with a smile and a thumbs up

"Now what is this importatn thing you have going on?" Shadowstar asks before a letter appears from a puff of green fire in front of Rage and he opens it

'Dear Rage,

Twilight requests you and Rainbow Dash in the Palace of Friendship at once! Grab Icezer and anyone else you want to ackompany you.

Sinserley

Spike' (The bad spelling is on purpose)

"who wrote it?" Shadow asks not understanding Equestria text

"Based on the poor spelling Spike it sounds like Twilight need me and Dashie. You want to tag along?" Rage asks

"Sure I bet I will get some answers then." Shadowstar says

[Palace of Friendship]

Rage, Rainbow dash and Shadowstar walk into see the others and the three headed guardian of Tartarus Cerberus in the room. "What's going on and how come you are here Cerberus?" Rage asks

"Because Rage..." it says in a deep demonic voice "Nightmare Moon, Molestia, Tirek, Nightmare Eclipse and Nix have escaped with two hedgehog's assiting them after attacking me."

"What?!" the whole group gasps

"Hikari and Mephilies..." Rage growls "I should have known!"

"What's wrong Rage?" Twilight asks

"Mephilies and Hikari freed them." Rage says "I think they are going to get all our foes your's and mine and pit them against us." Rage explains

"Wait Hikari as Your son Hikari?" Shadowstar asks

"Yes... he has given himsef to the Darkness..." Rage sighs

"You do realize that means only YOU can stop him right?" Shadowstar asks

"I know..." Rage sighs in depression "I am just not sure I can do it... dark or not he is my son after all..."

**To be continued**

_**Shadowstar belongs to Angel's demonic shadow 26**_


	4. Chapter 4:Sonicexe

**Chapter 4: **

_(POV Rage)_

_I'm Burning Rage Prince of unity but you can just call me Rage or Prince Rage if you must! What am I going to do? My own son has turned to the darkness because of something I did to protect him! I was afraid this might happen and now he has team up with Mephilies! The others and I have just received news from Cerberus the guard dog of the Underworld that Hikari and Mephilies helped Eclipse, Nightmare Moon, Molestia and Tirek out of Tartarus!_

_ This does not look good! But I have a promise to keep I must protect Equestria at all costs! But I am not sure I can kill my own son..._

(Normal POV)

"So we need a plan on how to take them out." Twilight says

"But how we don't know what they are up to!" Rainbow Dash yells

"Rainbow is right if we attacked them now we would most likely die." Discord says

"I have an idea!" Christain says "I will 'convert' back to the darkness and join their team to gather intel from them!"

"Christain that is actually a good idea..." Rage says rubbing his chin

"Will it work?" Applejack asks "I think it sounds crazy!"

"What option do we have?" Rage asks

"I think Christain is right on this one." Twilight says "If we know more about what we are up against then we have a better shot at victory."

"I still want to know why they would all go through so much trouble for Rage." Shadowstar says

"Rage is the descendent of the strongest Chaos Guardian to exist before Rage took that level. His ancestor stopped their ancestors a couple times each back when the worlds were all still one." Christain says "It is only logical that they make him suffer as their forefathers had."

"I still think this is insane..." Sahdowstar sighs

"Good luck Christain if anything happens and you are discovered retreat back here." Rage says

"Thank you Rage." Christain says as he walks out Icezer walks in

"Hay guys!" he says with a bright smile

"Icezer!" they all cheer

"It seems you guys missed me!" he chuckles

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash says

"I take it you are done with that healing thingy?" Rarity asks

"Yeah I know it took a long time but hay I am back and at peak condition!" he says

"Icezer..." Twilight says softly as Icezer looks at her "I...never got the chance to thank you for saving my life..."

"It's no problem Twilight." Icezer says with a warm smile

"But... you gave up your life in doing so that is a problem." Twilight says

"Twilight you wanna know something?" Icezer asks causing the violet alicorn to look at him curiously "Ever since I was a child I look up to my big brother Rage..."

"What does that have to do with me?" Twilight asks

"You didn't let me finish." Icezer says "I remember it like it was just yesterday...

_After our mother died and our father disappeared we were alone in the cruel harsh world together for three months before we were found. Rage cared for me and protected me... we were as close as two brothers could get... I remember the day we were adopted by that fox family we knew we had made it through the worst together... he never left me even when I insisted he leave me to die. Rage would always say "A big brother looks out not only for his younger brothers who are smaller and weaker but for anyone who is smaller and weaker then they are. Big brothers are like the guardians of families and friends because they care for others in a way no one else understands."._

_I remember school never went by easy for me. I was always a target by the schools 'tough guys'. I would remember a multitude of times where they would beat me up for fun... but each time these so called 'tough guys' would have Rage leap to the rescue. Most gave up when a second got involved and left me alone, Rage was a little intimidating by his size. Some didn't and they would try and fight Rage and fail. I guess the time we were alone Rage did fight off wild animals and even some punk street gangs so these kids were nothing Rage's couldn't handle._

_ I think Rage knew I looked up to him because he was always there for whatever I needed help with. The came that faithful day in mid April when I was 11 and Rage was just barely 16. Our adoption parents were killed and Rage battled the man who was the same one who killed our real parents. They eventually hit a standstill and the man fled. I then remembered how sacred I was when Rage didn't return until 6 AM... I was afraid I had lost him too!_

_ A week later Rage came up to me with a regretful face and took me down to the basement of our home and told me something life changing... "Icezer I am going to be going away for a while" he said_

"_Can I come with you Rage?" I ask him_

"_I am afraid not..." Rage say sorrowfully shaking his head "I am embarking to train and I cannot bring you along... the teachers do not allow it. I am sorry Icezer I want you to do something for me though think you can handle it?" he asks me_

"_What is Rage for you I will crawl to the ends of Mobius!" Icezer says_

"_Icezer I want you to do what I have done for you. You have grown up and you are much better at fighting then you used to be. I want you to protect those kids who are bullied nonstop can you do that for me?" he asks_

_I nodded my head "Yes Rage you can count on me!" I said_

_It wasn't until Rage returned he saw my progress. I guess when you were about to be killed I did what my big brother would have done for me or you. Besides he was too far..._

"... So you see I think it's because I care for those connected to Rage." Icezer says

"Wow that is deep." Twilight says

"I'm not gonna cry!" Rainbow says rapidly trying not to cry

~With Hikar~

Hikari was wandering a twisted demonic version of Green Hill when a blue hedgehog with demon eyes and blood all over come up to him

"Hello stranger..." it says "Can I help you sssssssir?"

"I am looking for ." Hikari says

"That would be me what do you want?" he asks

"I need you help getting revenge on Rage the Hedgehog." Hikari says

"Of course! I will do anything to get back at that hedgehog!" says

"Good..." Hikari laughs evilly

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5: Scar from the past

**Chapter 5: Scar from the past  
><strong>

**Me: Okay I actually have some announcements this time (dun dun dun!) Here's the low down. I am pleased to report that this series Harmonic Chaos Chronicles may get a game made about it by your's truly! If I can work it out and find the right software I can get it to work**

**Pinky: OOO A game can I play?!**

**Me: "-.- its not ready yet... Anyways a layout of the basics is at the end of the chapter! Now this is not finalized and if I can't find the software to do what I need it to then it will be a no go.**

**Pinky: *Duct Tapes my mouth* The more you talk about it the more I want to play it so shut up and get on with it!**

In the hidden base of the bad guys Christain stood outside looking at a small pill like item "Gee I hope Tails is right when he says it will make me look and sound exactly like I used to..." he gulps before swallowing it. After a few seconds he looks at himself to see he had the old claws and blood red glowing eyes. "Okay here goes nothing..." he says walking in putting on the glasses he was given as a hidden camera and mic

In a large dining ares sat the group of past foes of our beloved heroes. When Christain walks in they all look at him and get ready to fight

"Sit down!" Christain says "Can't a guy enter his own castle without being treated like a monster?

"Why should we treat you any different? You joined Rage after you wouldn't take me back! So what have you come crawling back to the darkness then?" Nix asks

"Why else would I be here?" Christain asks "You think I would be dumb like Rage and take you all on myself?" he asks scoffing "As if!" he spits 'whew so far so good...' Christain sighs in his head 'I think they are buying it...'

"Well it's good too see you finally came to your senses Christain..." Mephilies says "Please join us and say a while... welcome back"

"It feels great to be back..." Christain smiles

Meanwhile the heroes had moved to Westside City on Mobius. The mane 6 had taken the human forms that the had back in Canterlot High with Mobius having a human population and all. They were in Rage's old house where a yellow fox with two tails stood next to a machine with everything Christain could see and hear on it. "Alright he's in" the fox says with a sigh "And I got the signal up."

"Thanks!" Rage says "And nice job Tails!"

"No problem Rage!" the fox smiles "If you need help feel free to call!" he says before dparting through the Chaos Control Rift Rage left open when he arrived.

"So Christain what have you learned about our foe?" they heard Eclipse ask

"Not much the whelp is very closed and won't tell me much..." Christain growls

"WHELP!?" Rage yells "Why I outta!"

"Rage calm yourself he doesn't mean it he is just saying it to get them to trust him!" Icezer says

"You're right..." Rage sighs "I was a little hasty..." he grumps

"If that rat kills all of us what do we do?" Nightmare Moon asks

"That rat wouldn't kill me! I am his own flesh and blood after all!" Hikari laughs "Oh revenge will be so sweet!" he laughs

Rage looks at the video screen in anger about the comment "No son of mine goes to the darkness for revenge! Weather it is against me or someone else! My family is light not darkness! So you are wrong Hikiari I WILL KILL YOU IF I HAVE TO!" Rage slams his fist into the wall

"Rage your hand!" Rainbow gasps "Is okay?"

Rage shakes his hand "As long as I can still rip Hikari and Mephilies limb from limb then my hands are fine..." Rage huffs walking out

"Rage where are you going?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I just need some time to myself..." Rage says at the door "To sort everything out..." he walks out without another word

"Should we go with him?" Fluttershy asks

"I think it's best we let him have his alone time..." Icezer says "This is taking a major emotional toll on Rage and he will need some time to himself..." he then sits down on a small couch 'I just hope "It" doesn't return...' he thinks

Rage was walking through a small meadow in Green Hill when a certain green hedgehog flies past him with a version of the trainer wear from Pokemon X or Y. The hedgehog lands a few feet from Rage and had some blood on him and he was shaking

"Oh...hay Rage..." he pants getting up "Good to see ya.." he smiles

"Ash what the hell happened to you?" Rage asks

"Oh it's nothing... but since you're here mind helping me out against this guy?" he asks

"Who is it?" Rage asks as he sees SonicEXE come up to the top of the hill.

"My my... it hasss been a while Rage the Hedgehog..." he grins

"SonicEXE..." Rage snarls "I should have recognized the battle wounds on Ash..."

"Oh so you remember who I am how sweet!" he chuckles "Now... TIME TO DIE!" he says maniacally leaping for Rage with his claws extended swiftly Rage pushes Ash out of the way and at the same time blocks the blow with a small magical barrier. "Ash get out of here I will handle this!"

"But Rage!" Ash says

"Go to Westside City and find the others that's where we are!" Rage says as his barrier begins to crack

"Rage..." Ash begins

"Just go!" Rage screams as the barrier breaks and he leaps back as Ash runs off 'This is insane his power has increased to a dramatic level!" Rage thinks as he summons his sword

"Well you think that will do you any good Rage?!" SonicEXE asks "You make this too easy!" he laughs as he claws Rage in the arm before he had a chance to react he hit him in the back. SonicEXE then returns to the place in front of Rage where he fell to his knees. SonicEXE looked at his claws in pleasure

"ha ha ha!" SonicEXE laughs as he licks the blood from his claws and shutters "Oh your blood is so delectable! I have always wanted to have the blood of a Chaos Guardian who wasn't and Echidna..." he laughs leaping for Rage who grabs him by the neck

"Well that will not happen... at least not today..." Rage huffs as he turns Super and kicks SonicEXE across the field before he grabs his chest "What... what did you do to me?"

SonicEXE stood back up with a smile "Don't you feel it?" he says darkly "I just replanted the darkness that you worked so hard to extract when you were a kid!"

"No!" Rage gasps "You don't mean-"

"Dark Rage?" SonixEXE asks "Yes!"

"I won't..." Rage says "...let you live!" he screams in anger before kicking SonicEXE even harder before he uses a portal to escape. Rage powers back down before grabbing his head in pain

"Hello again buddy it's been far too long!" A voice echoes In his head as a translucent version of a dark red hedgehog with blood red eyes and torn up versions of Rage's clothing appears with a claw like scar under his right eye "You feel it? I'm back and there is nothing you can do about it!" he laughs

"Get... out...of me!" Rage pants "I...will...never let you control me!" he says

"Just you wait Rage..." his dark self laughs "you will...in time!" he says with a laugh before disappearing. Rage rests a minute before standing up and heading back to the others where Ash awaited him as well

"So Rage are you okay?" he asks

"I am fine..." Rage says looking at the ground "I take it you are all filled in?"

"yeah..." Ash says "why didn't you come ask before?"

"I didn't want to involve Mobius unless I had to." Rage says

[With Christain]

SonicEXE returns and the others look at him before Mephilies speaks "Well?"

"It was a success... Rage and Dark Rage have been reunited..." SonicEXE says with a toothy smile

"Good..." Hikari says

Christain's mind was racing about what would happen if Rage let his Dark Form take over since it would have to be of equal power to him.

The thought of Dark Rage destroying Mobius was the thought that would not leave his head as he went to sleep that night...

**To be continued**

**Game info:**

**An Live Action RPG featuring Rage with battles like they work in the Kingdom Hearts Games while Rage can use a command menu to access his powers and abilities including forms. A party system allowing you to select two of his allies to fight along side you. The game will have the plot of HCC1-4 and if I can a second with HCC5-8. A leveling system will add abilities over time but here's what my plan is**

**Starting Characters:**

**Rage the Hedgehog/Burning Rage: Level 15**

**Twilight Sparkle: Level 12**

**Lunar Relic: Level 10**

**Story Characters (in order of unlock)**

**Rarity: Level 20**

**Pinky Pie: Level 22**

**Fluttershy: Level 25**

**Applejack: Level 30**

**Rainbow Dash: Level 35**

**I also plan abilties as well as a Limit move for when a characters HP is low**

**Rage the Hedgehog: Ultima Chaos Blast, Rage releases and Ultima Chaos blast killing all enemies**

**Twilight Sparkle: Magic Overspark Twilight over sparks her magic causing a destructive blast**

**Fluttershy: Maticore call Fluttershy calls a manticore to assist her**

**Applejack: Country Stomper, Applejack whistles and calls the help of a herd of buffalo**

**Rarity: Elegant Rays: using an oversized mirror Rarity burns enemies to a crisp**

**Rainbow Dash: Sonic Rainboom Rainbow Dash rams through enemies with a Sonic Rainboom**

**Well that's all I have so far so if I can get it to work I will let you know if not sorry :/ but I would lean more towards a no go if I were you.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Mobius

**Chapter 6: Dark Mobius**

**Reply to werewolf99: I would love to add your OC there is only one problem. A Gorilla that weighs 9000 pounds? That is HUGE even for a Mobian the average for a Mobian would be 100-200 pounds. Now if he is a feral or wild one 400 or 500 would be more suitable. Plus I have little background information on him so I would need a full description with bio, name, age, gender, powers, friends/allies, and enemies. Until I get that I am afraid I cannot add you're OC.**

[Rage's home: The next Morning]

Rage was the first one up as the morning sun rose above the horizon. He sits up and sighs, "I am finished sitting around... I think it is time we go and plan our final approach." he says to himself

"Morning Rage..." Rainbow Dash says from the other side of his bed.

"GAH!" he screams leaping into the air and grabbing onto the ceiling fan. "Rainbow Dash..." he asks in an annoyed and somewhat ticked voice "When did you get in my bed? No wait scratch that why are you in my bed?" Rage asks

"I couldn't sleep so I moved up here," she says and Rage raises an eyebrow dropping back down to the floor

"So the fastest bravest flier in all of Equestria couldn't sleep so she moved to the bed of another?" Rage asks not buying it "Whatever." he sighs "Now I am going to take a shower so please try not to mess anything up while I am gone..." Rage opens his closet and grabs a set of his clothing and a towel. "In the closet on your side of the room is some old clothing that belonged to my sister if you need something to wear whats in there should fit you perfect." he says walking into that bathroom

"Thank you Rage!" he could hear Rainbow Dash yell as he turns on the shower. After letting it run he tested the water and quickly withdrew his hand

"Too hot!" he said turning it down.

Meanwhile outside Rainbow was looking through his sisters old clothing. Eventually she found a a rainbow stripped spaghetti strap shirt that showed a bit of her belly. Some bright blue jeans and a pair of nice purple shoes. "perfect!" she says looking in the mirror "I wounder what Rage will think when he sees me!" she chuckles as she heard the water turn off and Rage walking in with a towel around his waist. "Oh Rage!" she says and he turns to look at her "what do you think?" she asks

Rage looks at her blinking a few times "Amazing..." he says before shaking his head. "Now if you don't mind I need to change myself." he says

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow Dash chuckles leaving the room before chuckling about Rage's reaction. Soon Rage comes out still tightening one of his gloves before making a fist with it to make sure it was good.

"Alright." he says "Let's go get the others rounded up. Today we go to the Dark World."

"I will gather them all here for you Rage!" Rainbow Dash says before flying off

"Rainbow Dash!" Rage yells however he was too late she was gone. "Oh well I guess that gives me some prep time..." Rage sighs before he hears a certain voice again.

"Oh Rage!" it laughs tauntingly as he turns to see his inner darkness looking him in the eye "You feel that? I am almost able to take control... soon it will all be over!" it chuckles darkly

"SHUT UP!" Rage yells at the translucent figure throwing a lamp at him "You will never take control of me!" he pants "Never!"

"There is no use resisting Rage..." it laughs "just you wait and see.." and with that it was gone as Rage stood up to a knock at the door.

"Coming!" he yells as he reaches the door to see the rest waiting for him. "Oh good you are all here..." he says "Then we must get going at once!"

"Where are we going Rage?" Applejack asks

"Dark Mobius." Rage says "It is time we take the fight to them..." Rage replies

"Are you sure Rage?" Icezer asks "I mean are you ready to face Hikari?"

"I have no choice Icezer ready or not it is time..." Rage sighs "we must go now..." Rage pulls a chaos emerald out of his satchel and uses Chaos Control to warp them to Dark Mobius. Instantly the group looks at the dark and gloomy landscape.

"Oh my they don't call it Dark Mobius for nothing..." Rarity says looking a little horrified "This place just makes you want to drop dead!"

"Yeah... I know..." Rage says "and the monsters don't help"

"m-m-monsters?" Fluttershy asks shaking in fear

"Don't worry Fluttershy they will not hurt you most are harmless besides the Dark Spawns they just look very mean and hostile." Icezer says before he turns the Rage and asks the crimson hedgehog "Shell we be going?"

Rage thinks for a minute before he replies "Yes." was all he says as they begin the long journey to where their foes awaited them.

'If I can't find a way to get rid of this darkness inside of me then I might harm my friends..." Rage thinks to himself '...But Christain is the only one who can but he is undercover so I guess I will have to keep going until we get there.'

"Rage." Icezer says interrupting his train of thought

"What is it Icezer?" Rage asks the icy blue hedgehog

"I know what happened during you battle with SonicEXE... Christain told me." he says

"Oh..." Rage sighs "and?"

"If I recall a certain scientist does owe you a favor." Icezer says

"Oh that's right." Rage says as he thinks back...

[Flashback]

Rage was standing in the middle of a room in Dr. Eggman's base where an out of control bioform was wreaking the place. Eggman was in it's hand as Rage held his sword ready to stop it. As Rage slices it it drops Eggman and falls into the generator shaft causing it to blow and the base begings to collapse as a beam falls on Eggman. "Well I guess it is time for me to go!" Rage says

"Wait!" Eggman pleas "Please Rage save me!"

"Why?" Rage asks

"Please I will be in your debt I promise!" he begs as Rage sighs giving in. He hated to leave a man helpless even if it was Dr. Eggman. Rage lifts the beam off of him and hoists the large obese man over his shoulder and runs out of the base before putting Eggman down in the snow outside. "thank you hedgehog I will remember this."

"Yeah and now you owe me one... and when I do come asking no funny business or I'll kill you myself remember that Robotnik." Rage says

[end of flashback]

"Right Eggman still owes me one." Rage says "Icezer take the group to a place outside of the fortress while I go back to Mobius and get this done."

"Okay Rage." Icezer says waving good bye as he leaves. The group continues on before Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"Hay has anyones seen Rage?" she asks

"Oh he had to get something done he forgot to do before we left so he went back to Mobius to get it done quick." Icezer says "he wants us to wait in a location outside of the view of the fortress security for him to return."

"Of all the places..." Twilight sighs

"He won't be long." Icezer says

"It must have been very important for him to leave with such short notice." Fluttershy says

"Yeah you're right Fluttershy it's not like rage to abandon us he will be back." Rarity says "My guess is he went to grab one of his gizmos or something."

[White Acropolis Base II]

Rage stands outside the main gate and buzzes the door. In the control room Eggman sees Rageat the gate and he hits the guard-bot button. Rage was then met by a large group of guard bots on standby to attack.

"Robotnik I am not here to fight you." Rage yells "I need your help!" he says

Eggman then uses his intercom to ask down to the hedgehog "And why should I help you?" he asks

"If I recall you owe me one from the time your bio-weapon went AWOL." Rage replies

Eggman facepalms "oh right I forgot about that." he says before opening the doors for Rage and using his lift to meet Rage on the main floor.

"Thank you for making this easy Robotnik." Rage sighs "I am in a bit of a pickle."

"At least you are kind of to me to call me my real name." Eggman says "Now what is it you need my help with?"

"Well I needed your help to remove a dark force SonicEXE put in me." Rage sighs "If you can extract it you can use it how you see fit."

"Hmm... what exactly is it?"

"It's my old dark form." Rage says "The son of a bitch put it inside me in a dirty trick."

"Okay." Eggman says "Follow me Rage," he says as they walk down a hall where there were not battle mechs but an assortment of different utilities.

"Not to many mechs here Robotnik." Rage says

"I am trying to turn over a new leaf..." Eggman sighs "I am just sick of trying to kidnap animals and enslave the world... I am going to start helping animals and people instead like a real doctor,"

'Imagine what Sonic would say' Rage thinks as they walk into a chamber with a platform in the middle and a small room off to the side.

"Okay stand on the platform." Eggman says as he enters the room

"Before we do anything may I ask what this is?" Rage asks

"It is my Egg-Modder it can do various things." he says as a large laser device comes from the celing. "Now this may hurt just a bit." he says pushing a button and the device powers up. Rage looks at it as it charges and it fires causing a large vacuum like feel that was quite painful and Rage did yell a bit in pain as he could see the dark form leave him and then become particalized.

"Thank you Robotnik." Rage says

"Now we are even hedgehog." Robotnik says

"yeah..." Rage says "Now just be careful with that. It is more dangerous then I can even think." he say before using Chaos Control to return to the group.

As Rage appears he sees them sitting on a large cliff that overlooked the large fortress. "Rage!" they all said

"Hay guys." he says "So is that the one?" Rage asks Icezer

"Yup that's it." he says "Are we ready?"

"Let's rest for the night." Rage says "That way we are at our best when we fight our way through the fortress."

"good idea I need my beauty sleep." Rarity yawns

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7: The Castle of Darkness

**Chapter 7: The Castle of Darkness**

that night Rage was sleeping in a tree when a voice wakes him up. "Rage!" it laughs as he jolts his head up.

"Who?" Rage asks "I know that voice..." he says as he sees his dark form appear "You!" Rage says "I extracted you!"

"What you think that you are free of me?" he chuckles "Well let me tell you Rage... You cannot get rid of me! But you knew that didn't you... You knew it would just slow me down until you could get Christain to help teach you how to control it."

"Shut up!" Rage says "I know I can do it myself." Rage grunts

"Until that control mask appears you know that you cannot control it." Dark Rage chuckles

"I am not going to let you take over unless I can control you!" Rage growls as he sees the sun rise. "Now I would love to continue this chatter but I have a place to be." Rage says walking away

"Just you wait soon I will take control and then it will be all over." Dark Rage laughs before he fades and Rage could see Twilight looking at him.

"Rage what was that?' Twilight asks

"My darkness." Rage says "I was hoping to keep it hidden..." Rage sighs "Unless we end this soon then I may be consumed by him. Not even I can hold of the Darkness forever. I thought I could but I guess there is no such thing."

"Rage..." Twilight says "should we then?"

"Yes." Rage says "Wake the others up we have no time left."

"we are awake Rage." Icezer says "Come on let's get going."

"Yeah." Rage says as they walk for the fortress where Christain stood at the gates.

"Come on!" he says looking around "The others are up within the Grand Court ready to attack Mobius." he looks around again "I must return to the top floor and to my post before they get suspicious, good luck you guys."

"Wait Christain... I need your help..." Rage says

"I know what you need help with and here is what I can tell you, wait until this is all over then we can work on it." he replies before leaving.

"Alright guys this is it..." Rage says looking at them before his ear twitches. "wha-" he asks himself looking at a gorilla with green & gold eyes, gray, blue, red, pink, silver, gold, & orange colored with neon yellow, lime green, & peach streaks all over his fur, golden wings with gold tips, red, silver, & gold shoes with gold velcro, a yin yang marking on his forehead, a eye patch over his left eye, a pirate ship tattoo on his left arm, a good golden dragon tattoo on his right arm, teal & gold bandanna on his head, teal & silver sunglasses, a gold leather jacket, gold gloves, a silver & gold sequined tuxedo for parties, & 25 lighting bolt shaped scars across his chest running from a group of dark spawns. He looked like he had been exhausted from fighting.

"I'll handle it." Icezer says before leaping into the air "Sit upon the frozen heavens! Sorre Gorrion!" he yells as a large dragon of ice attacks the Dark Spawns

"Thank you..." the gorilla says "I am Spencer Franklin Ricardo but please call me Spencer."

"It's no big deal Spencer but we don't have time to talk." Icezer says "Time is of the essence"

"Icezer is right." Rage says "Let's go gang!"

[Meanwhile]

"So... the time approaches..." Hikari says "When my father and I battle it will be one he will not win and with it he will watch his world burn!"he chuckles

"Besides... that hedgehog cares for his friends too much to release his full power..." Christain says

"Wait a second you mean to tell us that Rage has never released his full power?" Tirek asks

"Yes with his friends here he limits himself so he does not harm them... I know because he told me during one of our first fights." Christains says

"That faulty will be his demise." Mephilies laughs

"He will not have a chance against all of us." Nightmare Eclipse says

[With the others]

The group runs up the stairs to the 25th floor where they find Nightmare Moon and Molestia waiting for them. "My oh my look who it is." Nightmare Moon says.

"Rage and his tag alongs." Molestia says "too bad it ends for you here..."

"We will see about that you two!" Applejack says before both Princess Luna and Princess Celestia land in front of them

"Princesses?" Twilight asks "What are you doing here?"

"you guys go and do what you need to while my sister and I take care of these imposters." Celestia says. The others thankful for the help continue down the hall to the Grand Court where Rage kicks the door open to show their enemies awaiting them.

"Well well well if it isn't my father..." Hikari says walking up "I am surprised you made it this far..."

"Shut up!" Rage yells at him "You are no son of mine!" Rage yells extending his right hand and having his sword appear in it "Why though?" Rage asks forcing a confused look on Hikari "Why would you give into the Darkness like this? You are a Chaos Guardian and we had a pledge to fight the darkness and never give into it. But if we were to use it we would control it."

"Shut up Rage! You do not understand that light is the force that limits your power! You care too much for others and will limit your power to protect them!" Hikari yells "Besides your allies are out powered!"

"Is that so?" Rage chuckles as they hear Tirek yell in pain causing everyone to look over to show Christain standing above him with his Dawn Breaker in his right hand and a grin on his face

"What the?" Hikari asks

"You know I never really was on your side..." Christain chuckles leaping next to Rage

"You still cannot stop me." Hikari laughs "Using your full power will harm your friends..."

"Christain take the others and get out of here..." Rage says

"But Rage!" Christain protests

"Christain I know you all want to help but this is personal... please take them to safety." Rage says and Christain nods before leading the rest out and to a safe place. Rage then looks at Hikari summoning the Chaos Emeralds "Now then... no more holding back..." he says as his Inhibitor Rings come off as he glows turning into his Ultima Chaos Form as Hikari goes into what would be the Dark Ultima Chaos Form.

"Let's see what you've got father!" Hikari laughs

"Very well! Let's do this!" Rage shouts

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8: Father VS Son

_Last Time on Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 9: Hikari..._

_Rage discovered he cannot remove the Darkness within him no matter how hard he tried. After the long night's rest they infiltrated the fortress where Hikari and their foes had resided in. As they fought their way through the Dark Spawns Luna and Celestia took care of Nightmare Moon and Molestia as the otehrs made their way to the Grand Court for their final showdown with the rest of their enemies._

_ As they arrive Christain who had been working undercover for our heroes turns on Nightmare Eclipse and Tirek killing them. This leaves Hikari and Mephilies against the heroes. Rage decided to take on Hikari alone as this was a very personal battle. After Christain leads the others to safety Rage and Hikari prepare to begin their duel that will decided the fate of Mobius, Equestria and the worlds beyond... But with the Rage's darkness gaining power will Rage be able to stop Hikari before his Darkness has enough power to consume him? Will Hikari triumph over Rage in battle or will Rage just not have the ability to fight his own son leading to his ultimate defeat? Find out now in Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 9: Hikari; Chapter 8: Father V.S. Son..._

[Music start: Darkness of the Unknown~Kingdom Hearts II]

"I have waited a long time for this!" Dark Hikari laughs

"Hikari there is still a chance to avoid this... Please come back..." Ultima Rage begs

"After the way you have lied to me?" Dark Hikari scoffs "Fat chance!"

"Very well Hikari... if that is how you want it to be..." Ultima Rage sighs in sorrow "I just want you know one thing before we settle this..."

"Huh what?" Dark Hikari asks

"It's about why I lied to you all these years..." Ultima Rage says "I did it to...protect you... I knew that if you knew about where I was and that I was alive you would be at risk. Mephilies or Christain would have targeted you and you aren't ready to face them yet. So just know I lied to protect you... it has been hard to do so but I knew that if I did not you would be at risk something I could not handle... So no matter what happens Hikari I want you to know that... I am deeply sorry for lying to you for so many years."

"What a bunch of nonsense!" Dark Hikari laughs "You actually believe that I would believe that?! Now then prepare to die."

"Very well Hikari if that is how it has to be..." Ultima Rage says as he re-summons The Bade of Chaos "I will protect the worlds from you!"

"Look who grew a pair!" Dark Hikari laughs "Now let's get down to business." he says leaping to attack Rage who blocks the attack

[Music change: Open Your Heart -Theme for Rage the Hedgehog- ~Crush 40]

Rage then attempts a counter with a Chaos infused punch only for Hikari to leap to the side. Hikari then grabs Rage's fist and throws him into the wall. Rage leaps to his feet and uses Chaos Control warping behind Hikari and using a Fire Kick to send him into the wall he was thrown into. Hikari hits the ground and looks at Rage before leaping to him and attacking him multiple times showing no desire for mercy. Rage soon however counters Hikari with a Chaos Blade Rush seperating the two.

"Gravity Chaos Strike!" Rage yells roundhouse kicking Hikari back a few feet who tries to get up but fails.

"Urgh... what have you done to me?!" he yells

"I am sorry Hikari I wish I could get through to you. You cannot move under the effects of Gravity Chaos." Rage says "You know your mother would be ashamed of you right now." Rage sighs

"What do you know?! You're the reason she is dead!" Hikari barks

"No he's not!" a female voice says as the two turn to see a purple hedgehog with a long white dress and dark brown hair.

"Madison?!" Rage gasps powering down

"Mother?" Hikari stammers

"I was killed before Rage left." she says "and I am a little upset about all of this but I cannot stay I only have enough energy to say goodbye." she says before disappearing

"You see Hikari you became so blinded by rage that you failed to see the truth and gave into darkness..." Rage says "I would never lie to you with a good reason you know that right?"

"Yeah..." Hikari says as he turns back to his normal self. "I am sorry dad." he says with tears in his eyes as a dark blast of energy rushes past the two and they turn to Mephilies

"Gr,,, I guess if you want it done right you gotta do it yourself!" he sighs leaping at Rage who forces him back with a wind gust

"I thought something was off but now you were missing earlier." Rage says turning to his Hyper form "I will not stand for this! You corrupted my only son in an attempt at revenge but now I amd going to make you pay Mephilies the Dark!" Rage says charging and hitting Mephilies in the face forcing the black hedgehog into the rocky wall.

"Why you little!" Mephilies grunts

"Trininty Chaos Judgement!" Rage yells as three large Chaos beams hit Mephilies killing him.

"Great job dad can you let me out now?" Hikari asks " am very sorry for all of the suffering."

Rage looks at Hikari with a gloomy look. "I cannot Hikari."

"Why?" Hikari asks his dad

"You have done crimes against Equestira and I have be designated to prosecute that stuff. I am sorry Hikari but you are going to Tartarus for your crimes I have a job to do... but I know Cerberus and I can see to it you are treeted well."

"Vefry well Rage will we meet again?" Hikari asks

"If you are good and Cerberus let's you out then yes." Rage says before he sends Hikari to Tartarus "I am truly sorry for all of this..." he sighs

"No Rage it is my fault I am the one who acted blind and rashly please don't make this out to be your fault. I am the one who gave way to the Darkness not you!" Hikari says

"Thank you Hikari..." Rage smiles closing the portal "Good luck son..." he sighs

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9: After the Battle Part 1

**Chapter 09: After the Battle Part 1**

[RAGE POV]

Six months have passed since I had to banish my own son Hikari to Tartarus. Life has been simple since then but not at all easy. I constantly worry about him as Cerberus hasen't spoken to me on his own time if he has any that is. I plan to go to Tartarus later today to check on how Hikari is doing. If Madison's spirit hadn't have shown up then I don't think things would have ended the way they did. I guess sometimes the wrong thing at the right time can fix a lot. Now right now I am preparing to do one last thing... I must gain dominance over the Darkness inside of me. In order to do this Christain is going to help me dive into my spirit in order to do this. The only question is... Am I ready for this?

[3RD PERSON POV]

(Palace of Friendship 10 AM)

Rage, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Christain, Xage and Icezer all were looking at Rage who was lying on the ground as Christain explains everything.

"Once I submerge Rage into his spirit what is know as a Primal Form takes over forcing his physical being to become violent and destructive Xage that is when you activate your barrier. In order to prevent it from breaking Sonic, and Axel will join Icezer, Xage and myself in 10 minute battle cycles if Jaden can make it great but if not oh well." Christain says "Are you ready Rage?"

"I am ready..." Rage says looking at the ceiling.

"Good luck." Christain says as he waves his arms over Rage and he falls asleep. "Now Xage!"

"Right!" Xage says extending his hands "Supirittobaria! (Spirit Barrier)" he shouts as he forms a golden feild of energy around Rage that was large enough to sustain a decent battle and keep it contained. "It should last for a few hours before I would need to add to it." Xage says

[with Rage]

Rage opens his eyes to find himself in a place filled with skyscrapers and a night sky. He stands up and looks around before a voice laughs "Well well well!" it says as Rage turns to see a demented insane version of himself looking at him from across the way "Look who it is... my goody two shoes alter ego." he says in a higher pitched voice that sounded like a sociopath. "Are you here to try and get rid of me?"

"No... I am here to gain the dominace over you so I can control it!" Rage says

"Really?" his other 'self' laughs "What makes you think you got what it takes?" he laughs closing his eyes as he does so while he laughs a Chaos Spear rushes past him and he looks at Rage who had a small smoke in his hand from launching it.

"You know...you talk too much." Rgae says with a smirk "I say we get this over with" Rage chuckles summoning The Blade of Chaos.

"Very well." Dark Rage says as he leaps for Rage

[Meanwhile in the real world]

Icezer was standing outside waiting for Rage's body to get up. "Remember Icezer that is not Rage just an empty husk of a body that relies on instinct." Christain says to the icy blue hedgehog before they see Rage's body awaken.

"Okay Xage open it." Icezer says as Xage nods and a small door is opened and Icezer walks in.

"who...are...you...?" it asks in a voice almost like Dark Rage's

"My name is Icezer the Hedgehog." Icezer smiles as he draws his sword "And the bite of my blade is as cold and painful as winters chill." he says before the two clahs claws and blade.

[Meanwhile with Rage]

Rage is stricken hard by Dark Rage who laughs in triumph as he gets on top of Rage "You are too weak! You are but a pest that needs to be eliminated."

"Wait..." Rage says his eyes narrowing in anger "What did you call me?" he asks "Call me a pest one more time see what happens..." he grtis his teeth

"And what would that be PEST?" Dark Rage asks putting an emphesis on the pest.

"Chaos Blast!" Rage yells forcing Dark Rage off of him before he leaps into the air "Gravity Chaos Lance!" he yells hitting Dark Rage with Gravity Chaos forcing him to the ground. "I win." he says plainly as he cuts the head of his dark version off. Soon he passes out and wakes up in the real world.

"Congradulations Rage you did it." Christain says

"Yeah... I did huh? Thank you Christain for everythig" Rage says with a bow "I will return soon."

"Where are you going?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Iam going to Tartarus to check on Hikari." Rage says "See if he can come home or not..." he sighs

"Oh good luck Rage" Twilight says and Rage nods leaving

[Tartarus]

Cerberus sat at his post as Rage walks up to him "Ah just the hedgehog I wanted to see." he says in his dark evil demonic voice.

"Is something up?" Rage asks

"It is about Hikari." the large guardian of the underoworld says looking back at the hedgehog who was in his own little hill away from all of the other prisoners. These prisoners included Darkess,Mephilies, Tirek, Nightmare Moon, Molestia, Nightmare Eclipse, and even more dangers to Equestria and other worlds.

[Meanwhile]

Xage was in the Hedgehog residence of Mobius as Wind and Mason the sons of Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog walk in. These two were Hikari's best friends and the two he lived with. As they walking Mason was the first to notice Xage.

"You're on of Rage's brothers..." he says "What are you doing here?"

"It's about Hikari..." Xage sighs

"What happened?" Wind says as the two join him on the couch "Is he okay?"

"He may not come back." Xage says

"Why?" Mason asks

"Hikari when he found out Rage was still alive and most of Mobius has been lied to he turned to the darkness. But when he learned it was to protect him and his dead mother intervened he turned back."

"So then why can't he come home?" Wind asks

"Because he as committed crimes in Equestria and he has been sent to Tartar us about it all.." Xage says

"That is horrible!" Wind gasps "Will we ever see him again?"

"Maybe maybe not..." Xage sighs "That would be up to Cerberus... luckly Rage adn Cerberus know eachother so if Hikari is good he may be getting out soon."

"Awesome!" both Wind and Mason say.

[Tartarus]

"Well Cerberus what is it you needed to tell me?" Rage asks

"It's about Hikar like I said..." Cerberus says

**to be continued**


	10. Chapter 10: After the Battle part 2

**Chapter 10: After the Battle Part 2**

"Hikari may leave." Cerberus says "But Rage there is another issue at hand."

"What is it?" Rage asks

"You recall the time you and The Elements of harmony were sent into the fake high school shceme?" Cerbers asks and Rage nods "Well the Dark Legion is back..."

"How can that be possible?!" Rage gasps "I defeated their leader and the rest disbanded after!"

"Xager was not the true leader he was just the one in charge of the operation. Rage you must realize that The Elders of Creation have become aware and worried about The Dark Legion."

"Well if The Elders of Creation are so concerned it must be something pretty big then. They don't like getting involded with the affairs of the worlds. But I do not see why this concerns me."

"Rage as you know you are The Last of The Chaos Guardians. As you already should know in times of old The Elders of Creation formed The Chaos Guardians out of the stronest beings in all the worlds for one reason... this was to protect the light of the worlds. However as we all know they were defeated leaving their treasure The Chaos Emeralds in the hands of the Echidnas on Mobius. When Knuckles died Dex the appointed God of the Emeralds found you worthy." Cerberus was explaining until Rage intrudes on him

"Yeah I know all of this already but it sitll does not explain why it would concern me I know I am supposed to guard the light and all but why would you be telling me things I already know?"

"Well Rage you see The Elders of Creation wanted to reform The Chaos Guardians but there was no need at the time they were all killed at the end of The Shadow War. You were the first after said war to receive all of the Powers of a Chaos Guardian in order to combat Christain who we know has turned to the light. And with the Dark Legion arising again The Elders of Creation have made the decision... it is time to reform The Chaos Guardians." Cerberus says

"What?!" Rage gasps "Reform them? But who can we recruit, the ones must be pure of heart or hold the Blood of Chaos like myself and Hikari." Rage says

"The ones selected you should know... The Elders of Creation want The Elements of Harmony to become Chaos Guardians such as yourself. It is also time for you to finish the final part of training that you were not required to complete until now that is." Cerberus explains "Once you and Hikari are done fixing things up in Equestria you must grab your firends and report to The Chaos Dimension for training."

"Understood if that is the command of The Elders of Creation then I will respect that." Rage says as Hikari walks up to him and they turn to leave

"One last word of advice Rage Chaotic time runs short do not put this off as the fate of all universes is at steak here." Cerberus says and Rage nods in response

"What was that all about Rage?" Hikari asks

"Long story we can talk about it later but now you are needed inn Equestria for a meeting." Rage says

"Why would I be needed for a meeting already if I am just getting out of Tartarus?" Hikari asks

"You have a few things to discuss with the Princesses and on top of that you need to select a natvie Eqestria form." Rage says

"Why?" Hikari asks

"One of the conditions of your release is you must live and learn the customs of Equestria and in order to do that you must take the form of one." Rage says "But that can be discussed more with the Princesses." he says opening a portal to Equestria "Now do you accept this term or not?"

"I accept." Hikari says following Rage through the portal where they end up in Canterlot Castle withing the Royal Meeting Room. Rage takes his place next to the Princesses as Celestia rises to speak to Hikari

"Hikari Chaotic your crimes against all of Equestria and ponykind are normally unforgivable but in light of the fact you had no control you may have a second chance but on the condition you learn about out culture and live as one of us for a time that is yet to be determined." Celestia says

"I understand Princess Celestia and I must say that there are no words in existance that can describe how sorry I am." Hikari says with a bow getting smile from Celestia as Rage steps up to his son.

"Hikari Chaotic the time for you to choose has come. You may take on the form of an Earth Pony. Earth ponies posses great physical strength, A Unicorn of which possess the powers of magic and wisdom. Or a Pegasus with powers of flight and control. I will await your answer young one." Rage says as if it was a scrpit he was obligated to say to Hikari

"Why can't I be like you Rage? A mixture of a Unicorn and Pegasus?" Hikari asks

"Alicorns which are what they are called are restricted to Equestria Royalty Hikari I am sorry." Twilight says

"Very well..." Hikari says thinking for a momment "I will choose the form of a Unicorn." he says

"A wise choice Hikari Chaotic." Luna says "Sister?" she looks at Celestia who stands up and cloaks Hikari in a mist of magical energy as he is slowly morphed into a white unicorn with a bright red mane and a cutie mark with the symbol 光 or Hikari meaning light after his name.

"From this day forward Hikari Chaotic you shell be known as... Light Fire." Celestia says "I wish you luck on your tasks."

"Thank you Princesses." Hikari bows as he, Rage and Twilight return to Ponyville where Rage gathers the rest of The Elements of Harmony in the meeting room in The Palace of Friendship

"Why did you call us all here Rage?" Applejack asks "I was in the middle of Applebuckin'!"

"I am sorry for the sudden summonce but there is a matter at hand that must be addressed." Rage says "Cerberus has informed me that The Elders of Creation are worried about The Dark Legion's new plans."

"Uh The Elders of Creation?" Twilight asks "What are those?"

"The Elders of Ceation are the group of gods that made all that we know. The made the worlds and all those in it and they organized The Chaos Guardians." Rage explains "Anyways you all know The Dark Legion from the High School Prank they had pulled on us. But they are attempting to open the domain of The Gods of Darkness and release them into the Realm of Light. The Elders of Creation have decided it is time to reform The Chaos Guardians." Rage says "And they have selected you as the new members."

"Why us?" Rarity asks

"You all are the Elements of Harmony and you all posses hearts pure in light which is the requirement for non Chaosbloods." Rage says "We must depart for The Chaos Dimension soon so your training with the Chaos Gods may begin." Rage says

**To be continued in... Harmonic Chaos Chronicles X: Darkness Rising**

**and that is the end of the 9th installment of the Harmonic Chaos Chronicles series! And now Coming soon... Harmonic Chaos Chroncicles X: Darkness Rising**

_**With the threat of The Dark Legion on the horizon The Elders of Creation the gods who made tbhe worlds have decided it is time to reform The Chaos Guardians who were killed in The Shaodw War thousands of eons ago. Their choices were The Elements of Harmony. Now follow the mane 6 in their training and the fateful battle that will determin the fate of Equestria, Mobius and the lands beyond... can the group succeed or will this be the last stand for The Light?**_

_**Find out in Harmonic Chaos Chronicles X: Darkness Rising...**_


End file.
